


The Bloody Red Queen of the Red Keep

by BloodyRose0753



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose0753/pseuds/BloodyRose0753
Summary: Myrcella Baratheon, the First of her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm.Myrcella Baratheon, The Bloody Red Queen, The Kingslayer and Kinslayer, The Queen who United a People.
Relationships: Myrcella Baratheon & Cersei Lannister, Myrcella Baratheon & Jaime Lannister, Myrcella Baratheon & Tommen Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon & Tywin Lannister
Kudos: 7





	The Bloody Red Queen of the Red Keep

Myrcella Baratheon, the First of her Name, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms, and Protector of the Realm. 

Myrcella Baratheon, The Bloody Red Queen, The Kingslayer and Kinslayer, The Queen who United a People. 

The Queen who set the groundwork for hospitals and increased the literacy rate for the common folk. The Queen whose generosity was most noticed by the Night’s Watch when she donated a large Obsidian Quarry for their plight. The Queen who made peace with the King of the Free People. And Offered aid to their Neighbors North of the wall. The Queen who reinforced the walls and building surrounding her country. The Queen who quelled a Bloody Civil War and kept the Kingdoms together. The Queen who managed to prepare for a famine that would have decimated the population. The Kind and Just Queen of the Seven Kingdoms who took in her youngest brother and taught him how to be a Ruler worth serving. 

The Bloody Red Queen who made ruby red blood flow from the steps of the Red Keep. The Kingslayer and Kinslayer. The Queen who killed the Mad King with Widow’s Wail. The Bloody Red Queen who gave her Queen Mother a choice. The Bloody Red Queen who Kept her youngest brother as a hostage. And would destroy House Lanister to preserve the peace. The Bloody Red Queen discovered who instigated the would be Civil War, The Bloody Red Queen who sent him to the North to be tried the Northern way. The Ruthless Bloody Red Queen. 

Myrcella Baratheon, The Kind and Just Queen of the Seven Kingdoms whose mercy is said to be a gift from the Gods as she tempered the storm of ruling a nation that was once divided. The Queen who died four years into her Reign and left the foundations to her brother to build upon. The Queen who, when she died the whole of Seven Kingdoms mourned her loss. The Kind and Just Queen who history will _always_ remember.

  
Myrcella Baratheon, The Bloody Red Queen of the Red Keep, the Queen who would do _anything_ to keep her youngest brother safe and who would tear down her own House if that was what it took. The Bloody Red Queen who defanged a Proud Lioness and tied her Grandfather’s hands. The Bloody Red Queen who sent her Uncle Jamie back to her Mother because that was always where his loyalty lied. The Bloody Red Queen who History doesn’t remember.


End file.
